Mothers
by Nimrodel
Summary: Kagome's mom dies. How does Inuyasha react?


Disclaimer:   
Kagome is the one that owns Inuyasha, not me.   
Rumiko Takahashi-sama is the wonderful person who thought them up.  
I make no money off them at all. I lost most of it buying manga.  
  
PG13 for Language and Violence  
  
"...." is speaking  
'....' is thinking  
  
Japanese Vocab:  
I use some Japanese because English words don't always fit. I try not to use it excessivly.  
Ofukuro: Mother  
Youkai: Demon  
Hanyou: Half-demon  
Nii-san: Brother  
Owari: The end  
If you know about Inuyasha, you probably knew most of those anyway. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Mothers  
by Nimrodel  
  
  
  
"That's it. That wench is late AGAIN." said a very annoyed Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku smirked. "Well, if you miss her that much, why don't you go get her?"  
  
"Keh...I-I don't miss her at all! I just need her to find the shards!" replied Inuyasha, the color of his face matching that of his clothes.  
  
Miroku just looked at him disbelievingly. Inuyasha turned around and stalked off...in the direction of the well. Miroku just laughed to himself and started walking in the direction of the village.  
  
  
*****  
  
In Kagome's time, Inuyasha noticed it was much quieter than usual. He twitched his ears around, trying to catch the sound of Kagome's little brother playing those weird moving pictures on that strange box, or Kagome's mom cooking. None of the usual sounds of the Higurashi household were present.  
  
'Hmm...maybe they're out or something...' thought Inuyasha, going around to the side of the house with Kagome's room. He jumped up and in through the window.  
  
As soon as he was in, he yelled, "Wench, you're late!" Right after the words left his mouth, he realized his mistake. The scent of salt hung heavy in the room. Kagome was laying on her bed, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Sit!" she yelled. Inuyasha obediently got splatted to the floor. "Inuyasha, I really do NOT need that right now...I...I..." she trailed off, sobbing.   
  
Inuyasha lay there for a minute, stunned. What had happened that upset Kagome so much?  
  
"K-Kagome...what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"My mom...she's...she's...dead..." said Kagome between sobs.   
  
~~~Inuyasha's Flashback~~~  
  
A very small hanyou with cute white ears watched from the doorway as his mom cried. He couldn't have been more than 5 years old. His ears drooped as he watched her and wondered what was wrong.  
  
"Ofukuro...what happened? Why are you crying?" he questioned sadly. He hated it when his mother cried.  
  
His mom wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "You're father...he's gone, Inu-chan. Gone forever," she said.  
  
Inuyasha let his mother hold him. He hadn't really known his father all that well. He had veiwed him more as his lord than as his father. Still, he had been able to tell that his father was proud of him and loved him. He was sad that he'd never see him again. But he was more sad for his mother, who was still crying. Tears started slowly sliding down his cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha's mom composed herself a little. "Come on, you should probably get to bed," she said, sniffling slightly. She tucked him under the covers and kissed him goodnight. Inuyasha watched as she blew out the candle and left the room before falling into a troubled sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha was awakened later that night by his mom's urgent frightened whispers.  
  
"Inu-chan, get up. We have to go, quickly." She grabbed him as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled him outside. They were running through the woods as quickly and as quietly as possible.  
  
Inuyasha looked around, confused. "Ofukuro, what's going on?"  
  
His mom glanced around quickly, then stopped. She knelt down and whispered, "Inuyasha, since your father is dead, he can't protect us anymore. They're coming to get us, and we have to hide, quickly, before..."  
  
She trailed off and her eyes got real wide as she stared at something behind Inuyasha. She started backing away, frightened. Inuyasha turned around to see what she was looking at.  
  
There was a half dozen or so youkai standing there. All looked menacing and angry. Leading them was was Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha placed himself between the youkai and his mother. "Nii-san...go away...leave us alone!" he said as bravely as his fear would let him.  
  
Sesshoumaru spared him little more than a glance of pure contempt and hatred before roughly kicking him aside. He grabbed Inuyasha's mom by the neck and lifted her off the ground.  
  
"You, disgusting creature, have tainted my family's high blood," he glanced over at Inuyasha, "and for that you must die."   
  
Inuyasha had to do something. He couldn't just let his older brother kill his mother. He did the first thing he could think of. He bit him.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Sesshoumaru yelled, shaking him off. One of the other youkai grabbed Inuyasha and held him down. Inuyasha struggled, but couldn't get away. Sesshoumaru glared at him with fire in his eyes before turning his attention back to Inuyasha's mother.  
  
"My father, in his folly, loved you, so I will be merciful and grant you a quick death," Sesshoumaru said, raising his hand. Inuyasha's mom closed her eyes fearfully as the hand came down, reaching right through her chest. Crimson blood sprayed everywhere. Sesshoumaru withdrew his hand, pulling out the heart. He threw in to the ground with contempt before dropping the corpse he was holding as though it disgusted him. Then he looked at the child that was staring at the body of his mother in shock.  
  
"I am not so honorless as to kill a mere baby, especially one that has my father's blood flowing in him. However, you better stay out of my way, brat, or I might change my mind." And with that he left, leaving a heart-broken hanyou crying over the body of his beloved mother, whom he had been unable to protect.  
  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
Kagome waited for Inuyasha's uncaring reply, his demand that she get over it and help him find the shards or something. Instead, she was stunned to find his strong arms encircling her. She gasped a little in suprise.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" she murmured.  
  
He just held her. Grateful, she cried into his shoulder. Suddenly, she felt something on wet in her hair. She looked up, and was suprised to see tears streaming down Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She whispered "...why are you crying?"   
  
He looked into her eyes. "My mother...I remember when she died..." He wrapped his arms around and held her again.  
  
'I had forgotten...he went through this too...' thought Kagome sadly.  
  
"Kagome...how did it happen?" He asked, looking at her.  
  
Kagome's face wore a pained expression as she recalled what happened. "She was crossing the street, when this car came...he was going too fast...he couldn't stop...and he hit her. She died instantly. I watched it happen..." Kagome ended quietly.  
  
Inuyasha held her tighter. "Kagome..." he whispered "...I swear I will protect you from this...car...thing...no matter what. I'll never let one near you ever." He said with a determined edge to his voice. "I will protect you..."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile a tiny bit at that. She held him back and cried a little more.   
  
"Inuyasha...how did your mother die?"   
  
Inuyasha looked at the floor angrily. "Sesshoumaru, the bastard, pulled her heart out. Just fucking ripped it right out, while I watched. I couldn't to anything..." he ended sadly.  
  
Kagome realized why he hated Sesshoumaru so much.  
  
They stayed together, crying, for a couple more minutes. Finally Inuyasha got up.  
  
"Kagome...I'll be waiting for you. Come back when you're ready..." he said softly, getting ready to jump out the window.  
  
"Inuyasha...wait..." she called to him, right as he was about to leave.  
  
"Huh? What?" he asked.  
  
"Will you stay...just a little longer...please?" she pleaded, a note of desperation in voice.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her uncertainly. "You want me...to stay?"  
  
"I need you..." she said quietly. "My mom is gone...Inuyasha, I don't want to be left all alone. I'm afraid one day I'm gonna wake up and everyone is gonna be gone..." she said as another tear slipped down her face.  
  
"Kagome...that's not true..you still have your grandfather and that brother of yours. And you have Sango, and Shippou, and Miroku, and everyone else, too. And...you'll always have me...forever..."  
  
Kagome's tearful eyes met his, and she gratefully wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that, crying and comforting each other.  
  
  
~~~Owari~~~  
  
AN: I hope everyone liked it. First fic I actually finished. I have some other ideas, but I don't know if I'll ever get them written. If you want to hear them, or chat about Inuyasha or something, feel free to e-mail me or catch me on MSN messenger. My e-mail is iloveinuchan@hotmail.com (yes, I have a problem, I know.) Please review and tell me how I did. I'll take anything, even flames *pulls out big bag of marshmallows*.  
  
  
Since the demise of ff.net forums, which I noticed were probably the most active Inuyasha forums, I decided to make one for all the people who're here...post fanfics, talk about Inuyasha, roleplay, anything you want. Also, feel free to post the URL in any of your fanfics or something, cause I intend it to be for everyone. Everyone is welcome, don't even have to register to post.   
  
http://pub31.ezboard.com/binuyashafanfiction   
  
  
to Furesa: I finally got one up! Aren't you proud of me?  
  
to Rizu: I still have Sesshoumaru's boa. *runs away and hides it* 


End file.
